Magic of a different Nature
by JokersAceInTheHole
Summary: Venia, daughter of Hecate, and her brothers are on a new quest that brings them to Hogwarts. Her time there brings her closer to two rivals Harry and Draco- are they so different? What about Riddle- is he evil as they say or is there... more to the story?


A/N I like this one. I've never done a percy Jackson fic so I thought I'd give it a try. Not many characters from that series is here though because this is mainly based around Hogwarts. I'm contemplating whether to make the siblings side with Malfoy or Harry so ideas are welcome. This is in fourth year before the TriWizard tournament and after PJ but before TLH so spoilers if you haven't read that far

**Prologue**

"Must I go mother?" The fourteen year old girl with the red-black hair and the silver eyes asked quietly of the woman standing next to her. The woman glanced down, meeting her daughter's silver eyes with her own light blue ones, noting her daughter's sudden poise at her presence. She smiled softly.

"Yes dear, it is the only way for you demigods to continue to exist without complete destruction. Riddle poses a threat to all of us and you are the only one we can lay this burden on. No children of the other gods can channel their magic like my children can and that is what is needed for you to blend in here. You know what your destiny is, my dear." She brushed a hand tenderly across her daughter's cheek bone making the girl smile. "You will do fine Venia darling."

The girl took a deep breath, trying to stay as confident as in control as she'd managed to seem, "C-can I at least have another one of my siblings come with me?" The magic goddess hesitated then swiftly righted herself.

"Certainly, though only Rei or Leo can do magic like you can so you may only bring one of them."

"Leo," was her immediate answer and Hecate's lips twitched at her children's inability to get along with each other. There was an amused silence then Venia said, "So um… what about living conditions? Money? School supplies? If I'm going to school I assume I'd need them."

Her mother nodded, "You and your brother will be taken to a place called Gringotts by one of the Hogwarts professors named McGonagall," her lips were pressed into a thin line as though she hadn't gotten her way in the argument of which professor would be escorting her children, "She will get your supplies and books as well as tell you about the school. She does not know why you are transferring so late or why you have no wands, yes you will need a wand- oh and darling? Get a Kneezel familiar would you? They are intelligent enough for cats, though I loathe recommending anything other than a dog; and you may **_certainly_** not have a snake."

Venia nodded, attempting to keep her amusement off her face, her mother-a goddess mind you- had just admitted that she was afraid of snakes! "When do we leave? I need to gather my things and Esperanza said that even if I was talking to _Z_-" she paused, even as she went to emphasize his name, "Even if I was talking to The Big Guy Upstairs I couldn't miss knife training again."

Hecate almost rolled her eyes at the actions of her older daughter but just nodded down at Venia and said semi-seriously, "Then it would be best not to keep her waiting." Venia nodded and turned to go. "Oh, and Venia dear? You and Leo work out your story- work with Athena's children if need be but make it believable."

Venia laughed quietly then said in a mock-hurt way, "What do you take me for mother? I'm not entirely stupid." Her mother just waved her off with a small smile so she pranced away back to her cabin. Behind her Hecate smiled to herself then disappeared back to Olympus.

**Chapter 1**

"Leo! Get packed! We're going to a school for witches and wizards! Mother was just talking to me before knife training, and why are you still in bed? Anyways, it's all part of the prophecy last night, and we'll be meeting more people with magic! People that aren't our siblings too! We can't tell them our mother is the goddess of magic of course but that's okay because we won't need to and-" Leo's hand had found her mouth.

"Can you _please_ shut up for five seconds?" Leo was a 15 year old boy with sleep tousled brown hair and dark blue eyes. He had been sleeping peacefully in his room in Hecate's cabin (having slept in after a party in the Dionysus Cabin had lasted into the wee hours of the morning) when his annoying little sister had bounced in and woke him up. He loved her, he did, she was just… a bit strange. He'd been told that she was cool and collected when she was with anyone else but he didn't know if he could believe it. The second she saw him she just burst with whatever was on her mind.

He sat up slowly, releasing Venia in the process, the blankets falling to his boxers to reveal his tone chest-despite what others thought of Hecate's children being lazy because magic could do everything they were some of the hardest workers at their chosen weapon. He stood and yawned. Thankfully Venia was too busy packing and humming a strange little tune (though it was interestingly familiar) to bother him again. He looked around and decided he could afford to be lazy and sent his magic to cleaning up his bed-space and packing necessities. The sight made Venia exclaim.

"Oh yes! I forgot! Leo, when we're at Hogwarts you have to say incantations and use a stick-I mean a wand. You _cannot_ forget or we'll blow our cover. Oh yeah, what's our story? Sorry but we really don't look related at all- well other than the height thing, we're both tiny," he rolled his eyes as she continued to compare them and walked off to the bathroom. After relieving himself and taking a shower he decided that he should probably brush his hair and get dressed.

When he finished his tousled hair was certainly more controlled, at least to him. It looked windswept and wild to others but if you looked closely you could tell that it was styled to fall around his dark blue eyes and to reveal his ear piercings that went all the way down his cartilage. He wore a dark blue t-shirt that made his eyes stand out beautifully and a pair of black baggy pants and some worn sneakers- he never was one for formality. Around his neck was a simple black chain with a silver rose the size of his thumb at the end. He tucked it under his shirt.

Venia was done by the time he finished packing. She had changed in the main room but that wasn't surprising as the only other members of the cabin were Esperanza, Rei, and Gwen (Gloria, Harold and Edward were off visiting their human relatives for the end of summer). Rei and Experanza were out and Gwen didn't mind. Venia was dressed in a purple blouse that made her tan skin look radiant. She wore a pair of hip-hugging jeans that flared out slightly at her knees and a pair of dark brown leather 'casual' heels- meaning that they were between five centimeters and two inches. Her area was packed and she was having a calm conversation with Gwen.

"So, where are you going anyway? You seemed so excited…" Gwen was the reserved quiet one, she had silvery brown hair and beautiful brown eyes-she was the only one in the cabin that hadn't inherited blue or silver eyes from her mother.

"Oh yes, remember the prophecy Rachel said at the campfire yesterday? Well mother talked to me just a while ago and she decided to let me take Leo with me." Venia was smiling lightly and brushed a lock of her elbow-length hair out of her face. "If you ask me I think it will be awfully hard without at least one more person but I refuse to take Rei with us." Gwen half-smiled at that- it was well known around Camp Half-Blood that Rei and Venia didn't get along. It was a long story but it sufficed to say that the two of them just grated on each other's nerves; Leo just thought they needed to fight it out.

"Why not? I don't see why taking me with you would change anything, you'll still have trouble." Both Venia and Leo's heads snapped towards the door. A tall boy, odd for their cabin, with long straight silver hair tied back in a low ponytail and ice-white eyes was standing in the doorway. He looked about the same age as Leo and had an aristocratic face with high cheek bones and held himself rather regally. At the moment he had a smirk on his face that made it clear that he knew exactly why Venia had said what she had.

Venia looked ready to blast him out of the cabin so Leo stepped in and snapped, "Rei! Stop riling her up. You know exactly why you two can't do a quest together since you obviously can't stand in the same room with each other for more than two seconds." He got along fine with Rei normally but once he began making Venia angry he lost all his patience with the prince-like boy.

Rei raised an eyebrow at Leo but said, "Alright, alright. I don't see what your problem is Leo." Then, as though he couldn't help it he shot a smug smile at Venia, "And it looks like you're stuck with me-Chiron just assigned me on the mission with both of you." Venia looked like she was about to explode.

"How- you can't just- what is _wrong_ with you?" She was so angry she couldn't form a sentence. Rei smirked.

Leo rolled his eyes, "Both of you shut up please? We have to leave in the morning and it's almost diner. Venia, get used to him because I will not stand you two fighting constantly at our school. Rei, if I hear one more provocative word out of your mouth a will charm your hair purple for a month!" Rei looked slightly green at the thought and Venia just let out a 'humph' and stuffed her packed trunk under her bed and stormed out of the cabin saying something about 'talking to Toni about a cover story'.

Leo turned back to Rei who hadn't moved. "Seriously Rei, why do you mess with her so much?" Rei frowned, suddenly contemplative.

"I don't really know. It's kind of hard to explain. I just really like bothering her and she reacts so…"

"Violently?" Rei let out a soft chuckle.

"I suppose." He glanced over and acknowledged Gwen for the first time who smirked at him; he knew she was amused at him breaking his 'cool and confident' air. Then he rolled his eyes at her (she replied with a grin) and began to pack. Leo watched this with a small smile; he really did care about his siblings.

Shoving his packed trunk under his bed he stood and exited to cabin, only to find Venia and Toni, a small Caucasian girl that was part of the Athena Cabin, speaking animatedly a few paces from the door.

"-a war going on right? Well you could just say that you three are adopted siblings and you used to be homeschooled- that would explain why you don't know the different branches of magic- and your parents were either killed or worried about you and decided to let you transfer." Toni was saying and Venia nodded, thinking it over.

"Well we know this guy that started the war is named Tom Riddle, at least that's what mother said, but she told me he is referred to as Voldemort, and can you really see someone named Tom Riddle as the Dark Lord? Anyways, I assume we'd be thought as strange to call him Riddle in front of everyone." Venia mused, going off on the odd tangent for only a brief moment. Toni nodded, so absorbed in her thoughts that she might not have even registered the tangent; that or she was far too used to speaking to Venia and had gotten used to it.

"What about wands? What reason would we have not to have one?" Leo asked as he jogged the few steps towards them. Both girls looked up but didn't comment on his sudden appearance.

Toni bit her lip, "That's a good question… You could always say that your last wand was destroyed but-"

"That's a brilliant idea!" Venia grinned, "Besides, it fits with the war, we were homeschooled, out parent- we should probably just say father so we can continue to speak about mother-" suddenly she giggled, "-if wizards have owl-post I wonder if we can send owls to Olympus." Toni cracked a smile but didn't say anything and Leo, of course, just rolled his eyes. Venia got back on track, "So anyways, our 'Father' died and our wands were destroyed in the what, explosion?"

"Yeah, that sounds about right. Okay… so we're all adopted, we were taught overall magic by our father who died in the war, his last wish was to send us somewhere safe and we ended up at Hogwarts. We don't have wands because they broke so we'll need new ones… what about money for supplies and stuff?" Leo asked, piecing together their story.

Toni paused, then shrugged, "Well I'm assuming not all of the children that go there can afford everything, I know many of this kids at my prep-school can't and _I_ couldn't afford there without a scholarship, so they must have a trust fund or at least scholarships for those students. I'm assuming if you're all siblings then you'll share a large trust f-what's that?" She had just looked up, towards the cabin but over Leo's head. A large tawny owl fluttered down to land on Leo's shoulder and held out its leg. It was Leo who got over its sudden arrival first and untied the letter. The owl hooted once then ruffled its feathers and took off back the way it came leaving a confused Leo holding onto a large letter in a strange dense material.

"Well? Read it." Venia prompted. He just gave her a look and opened it. He quickly scanned over the contents then handed it to Venia who started to read it as Leo turned to a curious Toni.

"It says what we need to bring with us to Hogwarts-what kind of a name is that for school anyway?" Toni shrugged and Leo continued, "By the looks of it we need text books, robes, dress robes-whatever they are- and potion stuff. I didn't even know that making potions was _possible_." Toni rolled her eyes again.

"Have you even opened a _book_ about this place yet?" At Leo's sheepish look Toni sighed, "Just get some extra books and try not to seem surprised about what people say." Venia smiled and dragged Leo back inside after shouting a thanks to Toni.

Rei was sitting on his bed reading a rather large book that neither of them had seen before. "What's that?" Leo asked once Venia released him. Rei didn't look away from the book for a moment then he glanced at Leo and closed the book.

"A book on magic." He stretched, "Apparently before Richard died- you remember him right?" Leo did indeed remember their elder brother but he didn't really want to talk about the suicide so he just nodded, "Anyways, before then he attended Hogwarts and left some books behind on his shelf."

Leo narrowed his eyes, "And how did _you_ manage to find them? Rei smirked and he could feel Venia stiffen beside him, preparing for some scathing remark as usual. To her surprise there was no such thing.

"It's amazing what asking Chiron will do to a situation." Well, at least not completely. Leo sighed.

"Right, well, get some sleep Nico- Hades' kid- is going to be shadowing us to this 'Leaky Cauldron' place tomorrow at nine." Rei's smirk widened and Venia just outright left before she said something she'd regret.

"I don't think it's _me_ you need to worry about. Who was up till four drinking with the Dionysus kids again?" Leo growled at him and Rei laughed. "See you tomorrow Leo."

"Ass."

* * *

><p>AN: Very much Updated on 5-26-14, especially the ending. Changed A lot of Venia's perspectives and reactions to Rei as well as Rei and Leo's interactions. Next chapters can be read without re-reading this one but it is advised.


End file.
